


無題1（突發車）【曼朱/維達（維達/曼朱）】

by Gecko892461



Series: 無題（突發車）【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angry Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: 算是維達世界盃脫衣慶祝和跟曼朱吵架結合的腦洞吧。





	無題1（突發車）【曼朱/維達（維達/曼朱）】

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️注意：NC-17，算PWP吧（？）  
> ❗️曼朱/維達（維達/曼朱）。  
> 皮娃開頭客串。  
> 突發腦洞，沒有邏輯可言，快被自己的小學生文筆氣死，崩潰之下的產物。

 

1.

　　Vida連續好幾天在換衣服時遮遮掩掩的，大家難免有些好奇背後的原因，Vida不是太在意裸露身體的人，他甚至在對上俄羅斯的那場比賽才因此拿了黃牌，但大家並沒有太過在意，過幾天便忘掉了。

　　除了Pivarić──長不大的好奇寶寶──由於曾在同一俱樂部踢球又是同年的朋友，他和Vida也是交情匪淺，但這件事他也不敢當面問，因為他知道Vida只會因為身上有某項特定運動造成的傷才不敢脫衣服。

　　今天Vida依然迅速地換上私服，這次Pivarić花了點時間才捕捉到這一幕──傷口看起來已經癒合，但在Vida白到閃瞎人的背上依然格外明顯，位在蝴蝶骨四周的抓痕用膝蓋想也知道是怎麼造成的。

　　 _──可是對象是誰？_

　　Pivarić努力尋找蛛絲馬跡，他暫時不知道要靠什麼跡象才能知道留下那抓痕的是誰，但無所不知的更衣室總能給你答案。他坐在更衣室的長凳上環視了一圈，視線被某人腰上的紅印拉回，那人的膚色並不像Vida那般只要沾染一點色彩就會特別明顯，可瘀傷的位置還是很引人注目，然而抓住Pivarić目光的是位於中間的那行刺青，他怎麼也想不到嫌疑人居然是我們火爆的前鋒。

　　或許是Pivarić的目光太過炙熱，Mandžukić轉過頭和他對視了好一段時間，惹得他不知所措卻被盯得愣在原地不敢動，但對方沒有多餘的反應，只是把衣服套上就離開了Pivarić的視線範圍。

　　Pivarić冒了一身冷汗，或許是他想太多了，那傷並不能代表什麼，也許是在比賽的時候傷到的。

　　 _──更何況Mandžukić怎麼可能是被進入的那一方呢？_

 

 

2.

　　事實證明Pivarić能再對他的觀察力有信心一點。

　　Vida坐在Mandžukić身上前後擺動著腰肢，他今天在做愛的過程中不是太專心，Mandžukić看出對方的心不在焉，他在對方毫無防備的狀態下故意向上撞了撞，Vida發出驚呼，原本撐在肩膀上的雙臂摟上了脖子，頭靠在Mandžukić的頸間已經放棄自己動作。

　　「啊......繼......繼續......」

　　「你今天怎麼回事？不會是對我失去性趣了吧？」

　　「不是......」

　　「不然是怎樣？最好說清楚不然我做到你下不了床。」

　　這威脅基本上對Vida已經起不了什麼作用了，Mandžukić想怎麼幹他也阻止不了。

　　「......你今天被看到腰了吧？」

　　「你還不准別人看我腰了？」

　　「但那個人是Josip，他也看到我背上的傷了，也許他已經知道是怎麼回事了。」

　　「所以？這就是你分心的原因？」

　　「不是。」

　　「你能不能一次講完？我不想猜。」

　　「你先專心把我操到射出來再說吧......」

 

　　Mandžukic動了動肩膀讓Vida抬起頭，一如往常地是Mandžukić先吻上，但先伸出舌頭的永遠是Vida，他恢復平常那般急躁，闖入牙關捲住了對方的舌頭。Mandžukić固定住Vida的大腿開始挺動，交纏的唇齒間漏出呻吟，Vida依依不捨地在舌尖上搔了最後一下，他可不想做到一半咬斷舌頭。調皮的舌沒那麼容易滿足，他一下下輕舔著Mandžukić的唇，然後是下巴，弄得對方的臉濕漉漉的，同時他的手不知道什麼時候已經游移至Mandžukić的腰上。

　　Mandžukić意識到對方好像太過主動了，甚至在他腰上捏了幾把──在瘀傷的位置，接著他回想起對方上一次這麼做是在前天。

　　「你居然在我上你的同時想著要上我？」Mandžukić躲過Vida的親吻。

　　「抱歉我看到這個就忍不住......」

　　Mandžukić拍開巴在他腰上的手，看來讓Vida分心的是他在自己身上留下的傑作，果然不該讓他有得寸進尺的機會。

　　「也許你可以試試像這樣坐在我身上自己動......？我動也行的......」

　　Vida直直盯進Mandžukić眼裡，完全沒有一點不好意思。

　　「虧你想得出來，你打算用什麼說服我？」

　　「我......我保證世界盃結束才會上你，絕對不會影響比賽結果。」

　　「就這樣？我也不是你說想上就能上的，我要是不想，你這輩子都這能當被操的那個。」

　　「好吧，要不......我讓你用皮帶吧？」

　　Mandžukić挑眉，這對他來說還不夠有吸引力，此時他的性器還在Vida體內，他向上頂了頂，示意對方自己還硬著，再不提出更有效的提議等會兒就沒機會了。

　　「嗯......今天讓你內射吧，還有，我最近買了套『新衣服』，也許下次可以穿給你看看？」

　　「行。頂多騎乘，但我絕不可能自己動。」

　　「成交。」

 

　　Mandžukić把Vida按倒在床上，抽掉避孕套，左膝頂住Vida的右腿，再把另一條腿架在自己肩膀上，他喜歡把Vida的腿拉得很開，緊繃的角度能讓大腿根部更加敏感。

　　Vida微微抬起頭看著正把陰莖對準洞口準備進入的人，他知道打斷對方的下場是什麼。

　　就是因為知道所以更要做。

　　「你怎麼沒想過把我的腿併攏？」

　　「不要指揮我。」

　　「好吧，我只是給你點建議，怕沒了新鮮感。」

　　「你今天似乎很積極地在激怒我？」

　　「我不是一直都這樣嗎？」

 

 

3.　　

　　照理說他們不該在比賽期間如此頻繁地做愛，尤其這還是世界盃，小組賽開始前理應是他們這期間最後一次的性行為，但在確定晉級十六強的那天Vida跨越了兩張床之間的界線。

 

　　「你在做什麼？下來，我們說好了比賽結束後──」

　　「結束後你就要離開了不是嗎？」

　　「......你從哪裡聽來的？」

　　「你管我從哪裡聽來的，你不否認不就表示這是事實？你真的要離開？為什麼......為什麼不告訴我！」

　　Vida抓住Mandžukić的浴袍領口大吼，眼睛紅得可怕，他的馬尾還繫著，使整個人的氣場和放下頭髮時相比更加銳利，通常在類似的情況下都會震懾到對手和隊友，但Mandžukić沒感到害怕，他只擔心Vida會做出什麼出格的事來。

　　他握住Vida的手腕試圖使其鬆手，反而順著對方的意扯開了浴袍，隨後Vida便把兩人扒了個精光，Vida埋頭啃咬著他的鎖骨，手上的動作粗魯得可以，亂無章法地搓揉著Mandžukić的肌膚，Mandžukić原本想著讓他繼續下去，反正又不是沒見過Vida主動的樣子。

　　可之後的發展完全在他意料之外。

　　原本騎在他身上的人起身卡進他的雙腿之間把他的腿架開、雙手固定在頭頂，短短幾秒鐘的時間Vida做了沒人想過會發生在Mandžukić身上的事情。

　　Mandžukić難得地慌了，他想掙脫卻動彈不得，想不到Vida生起氣來力氣這麼大，他甚至被掐到有點疼。

　　「你做什麼？鬆手！」

　　Vida沒有理搭對方，他將臉埋進Mandžukić的頸間，下身磨蹭著對方的，聽著耳邊變得急促的喘息，他的性器硬得發疼，他空出一隻手往下身探去，侵入從沒被人開拓過的地方，這次Mandžukić真的忍無可忍了，他踢蹬著腿踹到了Vida的手臂。

　　「行啊，不讓我弄的話我就直接進去。」

　　「你敢！」

　　「那你就他媽的給我安分點！」

　　Vida激動得唾沫橫飛，Mandžukić被他吼得一時說不出話，他從沒對Mandžukić這麼兇過，對方難以置信的表情讓他有那麼一瞬間感到抱歉，下一秒卻又轉為憤怒。

　　 _──你以為我會這樣都是因為誰？_

　　Mandžukić著實被Vida的表情變化嚇得不輕，有那麼一秒Vida舒展開了他的眉頭，隨後又皺在了一起，並且抿起了他的唇──這表示他的情緒即將爆發。

　　Vida吐了口口水抹在Mandžukić股間，兩根手指按摩著洞口的皺褶，過不了多久又硬是塞入了第三、四根，Mandžukić咬著牙忍受著異物感。

　　直到Vida真正捅進去時，他才終於痛得要從床上跳起來。

　　「去你的！去你的Domagoj！」

　　Vida的器物只卡進了三分之一，他另一隻手也鬆開了對Mandžukić的束縛，試著掰開臀瓣讓自己更深入。

　　暫時脫困的人撐起身，向後抽離身子，Vida眼疾手快地將對方逼到盡頭，Mandžukić撞上床頭的櫃子，被禁錮在Vida與床之間。

　　「這算報復嗎？這麼做會讓你好過點嗎？」

　　「不......不......你休想把我當成壞人，我只是......只是想留點東西在你身上，這樣你才不會忘了我。」

　　「如果這是玩笑未免開得太過了，Domagoj，我不知道你從哪聽來的，我是要離開國家隊沒錯，但這不代表我們必須分手。」

　　「但也快了不是嗎？你確定我們能維持遠距離關係嗎？在那麼多......肉體的誘惑之下。」

　　「原來你對我們的感情這麼沒有信心。」

　　「想搶你的人都排隊排到天邊去了，我能不著急嗎？」

　　「但你打算強暴我！老天，Domagoj，你腦子有問題嗎？快放開我！」

　　「你還沒搞清楚，我說了我會留下點什麼讓你印象深刻，說不定是在裡面......」

　　Vida就著此時的位置再次插入，兩人的姿勢像路邊兩隻扭打在一起的小狗，他一手握著自己的陰莖推進，另一手按住Mandžukić的鎖骨，對方則是緊抓著他的手臂，指甲都陷入了肉裡。

　　「你敢射進來我跟你沒完！」　　

　　Vida好不容易才塞進了半根陰莖，他感覺到括約肌還在繼續收縮抵抗著，Mandžukić的身體依舊緊繃得好像隨時都要往Vida的臉送上一拳，一直以來擔當的職位被搶走了想必是非常惱人，Vida也一樣，難得有機會超過平時的活動範圍，緊張的情緒多過興奮，腎上腺素還在不斷分泌著。

　　「讓我進去，Mario......」

　　Vida摩娑著Mandžukić的脖頸，額頭貼上對方的，在對方唇上落下蜻蜓點水般的吻，下身的動作也配合著一步步深入對方的禁區，Mandžukić的腿被頂得不得不分得更開，他現在才知道原來沒有上面的人支撐著，這樣的姿勢是多麼幸苦。

　　「啊......啊......Mario......天啊你好緊......」

　　「閉......閉上你的臭嘴......」

　　能夠整根沒入之後，Vida就加快了抽插的速度，長驅直入的快感讓他發出了舒服的低吼，Mandžukić不敢輕舉妄動，他想咬上Vida的肩膀卻只能用臉胡亂蹭著，沒有人知道失控的野獸會做出什麼事來，他平常對對方也是這般恣意妄為，只是更加陰晴不定的Vida潛藏的爆發力似乎超過他的想像，居然讓他此時居於下風。

　　「叫出來吧，會舒服點的......我想聽你叫......」

　　「不要太過分了......」

　　抽插逐漸變成兩淺一深的模式，Vida妄想撞開Mandžukić緊咬的牙關，但Mandžukić沒這麼輕易妥協，對方現在要和他對著槓他就奉陪到底。

　　 _──既然如此我也在你身上做記號。_

　　爪子在樹皮上留下一道道裂痕，目的是向別人展示自己的地盤，他盡情地在上頭抓撓著，雖然看不見Vida的背，但能想像激情過後的景象會是多麼壯觀。

　　可Vida對此的反應不是氣惱，反而更加興奮，他將Mandžukić的腿架高，手穿過對方身下環抱著對方，一整天的運動量似乎還沒把他的體力消耗完，他不知疲憊地衝撞著，馬尾隨著律動拍打在兩人臉上，Mandžukić拽下他的髮圈，手指插進散亂的金髮間，糾結的髮絲纏在他手上，如同他們現在的處境，雜亂不堪，找不到開端及結尾。

　　陰莖被夾在雙方的腹肌間摩擦，前端已經在他小腹上留下點點液體，Mandžukić想這可能會是他第一次不靠手直接射精，瀕臨高潮的他還在為了可笑的自尊憋著喊叫聲，他閉上眼在Vida耳邊硬是從喉嚨擠出破碎的字句。

　　「出去......你要是......快射了就出去......」

　　他以為Vida會一路和他硬碰到底，結果對方還真從他體內退出，抓著兩根硬挺把白濁的液體灑在了他身上。

　　高潮的餘韻還未退去，Mandžukić平躺在床上任Vida在他身上親了個遍，他正抑制著自己不抬起膝蓋在Vida肚子上來上一擊。

　　顯然是玩夠了，Vida的臉重新回到Mandžukić的視線內，膝蓋又頂進Mandžukić的雙腿之間，惹得對方將他一把推開。

　　「我只是想要抱抱你......」

　　Vida換個姿勢跨坐在Mandžukić身上，他趴在對方胸口上感受急促的呼吸帶來的震動，瑟縮著的樣子像子宮裡的胎兒，Mandžukić微微抬起頭，看見對方背上的傷痕突然有點於心不忍，想破口大罵的心情只能先丟在一邊，他輕輕環抱Vida，碰到傷口時對方並沒有任何反應，連倒抽口氣都沒有，他想抬起對方的頭但沒成功，Vida的臉死死黏在他胸口上。

　　「對不起......」

　　Vida為剛才的行為道歉，他知道自己又闖了禍，一激動就莽撞行事一直是他的毛病，可這次他沒指望Mandžukić會原諒他，所以他不敢抬頭直視對方的眼睛。

　　「你真的是......你到底是怎麼想的？居然真的做了？平時想想也就算了，到底多大的心？」

　　「你不生氣？」

　　「氣死了！你的技術可以再爛一點，痛死我了。」

　　「是你太緊了......我也很生氣好嗎！你是打算最後一天才告訴我以後不會再見面嗎？」

　　「沒那麼嚴重，想見面隨時都行。」

　　「才怪，你那麼忙，我也很忙。時差都要調不過來了還有性致嗎？」

　　「不一定要做愛啊你怎麼老想著這些......」

　　「誰叫你這麼性感，我經常想著要怎樣才能叫你答應讓我操進那個漂亮的屁股。」

　　「看來你已經懶得想辦法了。」

　　「對不起嘛......可是你應該也挺爽的吧......？」

　　「意猶未盡啊？」

　　「能不能再一次......？」

　　Mandžukić轉了轉眼珠。

　　「......你這次世界盃要是進球了我就再讓你上一次。」

 

　　 _──我這是為了提升團隊成績。_

Mandžukić不想承認這是次挺新鮮的體驗。

 

 

4.

　　連續幾場比賽Vida都發揮得很好，只有Mandžukić知道他背後真正的動力是什麼，想想還有點毛骨悚然，他突然有些後悔自己答應對方的條件，現在他總不能祈禱Vida不進球，這可是攸關國家的大事。

　　延長賽第一百分鐘Vida頭錘破門，他跑向場邊，脫掉球衣露出他白到發光的上身，先前Mandžukić留下的抓痕已經復原了他才敢這麼脫。

　　Lovren緊追在後，他也不是太會去擔心後果的人，扯倒Vida就往光裸的胸口上躺，Mandžukić慢一步疊在了Lovren身上，他盡可能地和Vida拉近距離，也不在乎其他人是否會聽到對話內容。

　　「願賭服輸！」Vida露出勝利的笑容。

　　「這會是你最後一次這麼脫了！」

　　他拍拍Vida和Lovren的臉頰便起身回到自己崗位上，並暗自在心裡記上一筆。

 

 

5.

　　Mandžukić死死摳住Vida的背，這次的傷痕足以讓對方好幾天不敢脫衣服了，他將喊叫全數送進Vida口中，這已經是他最大限度的退讓了，Vida還在他體內橫衝直撞，像小狗在籬笆旁挖洞一樣愈鑿愈深，感覺不對勁又換了個角度繼續，同時舌頭在Mandžukić的臉和脖子附近到處舔弄。

　　「你是......狗嗎......？」

　　「也許？你知道怎樣更像嗎──」

　　Vida突然拔出陰莖，將Mandžukić翻過身後粗魯地插入，緊緻的穴口忽地被撐開讓Mandžukić撐著床痛得拱起背。

　　「操......不要得寸進尺了......」

　　Mandžukić隨手抓了個枕頭把臉埋進去，要做一個bottom他大概是不合格的，雖然有爽到，但離真正享受被插還有一段距離，現在他只想要這頭大型狗趕緊繳械投降。

　　Vida緊貼Mandžukić的背，摟住他的腰腹緩緩地向深處推進，同時握住對方的硬物套弄著。

　　「你不喜歡？」

　　Vida輕咬Mandžukić的耳垂，Mandžukić扭過頭，兩張臉距離不過幾毫米，翹挺的鼻尖輕輕掠過，Vida發現對方的肩膀以上的區域都如醉酒般又紅又燙。

　　「是我哪裡做得不好？」

　　「不是你，不太習慣罷了......」

　　興許是感到疲倦，Mandžukić稍稍放軟了姿態，這對Vida來說也是一種鼓勵，他直起身搓揉著Mandžukić的屁股，抽插的同時手指按摩著穴口周圍，身下人壓抑著發出了幾不可聞的低吟，卻還是被Vida捕捉到了，他扣住Mandžukić的腰開始在對方體內奔馳。

　　「啊......該死的，Domagoj，輕點......」

　　Vida當然沒有就此放慢速度，他掐著已經被他蹂躪成粉色的腰把對方操上了頂點，手擼了幾下把彈匣清空，Mandžukić側倒在床上喘著氣，Vida把避孕套丟進垃圾桶，在Mandžukić身邊躺下。

　　Vida又回到平常那副天真無邪地樣子，鑽進他的懷抱，Mandžukić有點懷疑他的戀人是不是精分了，之前再怎麼陰晴不定也沒如此頻繁地轉換狀態。

　　「我會很想你。」

　　「還在想那件事？不要讓它影響你的心情了，現在還是專心比賽吧，我們這麼頻繁地做愛本來也是不應該的，該收斂點了。」

　　「怎麼可能不影響，你真的一點感覺都沒有嗎？少數能和你待上好幾天的機會就這樣沒了，我不是沒有預想過這天的到來，但它真正來臨的時候我卻不知道怎麼面對。」

　　「......」Mandžukić下巴靠在Vida頭頂，聽他開始滔滔不絕。

　　「待在你身邊讓我很有安全感，Mario，我總是不自覺地向你靠近，渴望融進你身體裡，不管以何種形式──現在又多了一種方式能讓我感到與你更親近了，希望你不討厭這樣......我真的......很喜歡你......」

　　Vida纏住Mandžukić的腿磨蹭著，仰頭向對方索取親吻，他閉起眼享受Mandžukić撥弄著他的金髮，他感覺到兩人腿間的物件又慢慢站起來，這次他沒有再試圖分開Mandžukić的雙腿，只是等著對方主導接下來的發展。

　　「再一次就好，我們真的該休息了。」

　　Mandžukić在Vida背上的手順著凹凸起伏的步道，滑進那秘密的洞穴。

 

 

　　———TBC———


End file.
